Twas the game before chistmas
by alexis-daughterofposeidon3
Summary: hp/pjo and also Sadie kane play truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

Twas the night before Christmas,

And all through each school house,

Many creatures were stirring,

None of which was a mouse;

Several Weasels, a ferret,

A bookworm with brown hair,

A magician and four demigods,

Sat playing Truth or Dare.

Placed in no real time frame,

The characters matter alone,

But prepare for a chapter after,

When two of them are grown.

Although a few scenarios,

Could have been rated 'M',

Because of the overall innocence,

The whole story I shan't condemn.

But worry not! I planned the plot,

To thrive on your imagination,

So jump right in, be my guest; begin

My story: Twas the Game before Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and George Weasley were up to something. Letter writing, actually. In their best penmanship, the twins had carefully written several letters that said:

_Dear friends,_

_You have been invited to a mandatory meeting for couples in the Room of Requirements at 7:30 tonight. _

_ Please either come, or enjoy the "nice" candy that has been magically taped to the envelope. _

_ See you soon,_

_ Fred and George Weasley of Hogwarts _

Percy Jackson was surprised. He knew that his 13-year-old half sister, Allison, had been sent to Hogwarts as a one way exchange (courtesy of Hera). But why were these people sending him a letter?

Percy decided that he would go, but he had a feeling that this was something he was going to regret.

Harry Potter was suspicious, and rightly so. He knew the Weasley twins well enough to be expecting some sort of trap or prank. But what else would he do on a chilly night in December? Caroling? Yeah right. The last time he had tried that, a mob of curious fans had almost killed him. And besides, who knew what that candy would do to you?

Annabeth Chase was annoyed. She had better things to do than go to some stupid meeting.

However, if "couples" meant that Percy was coming too…

She made up her mind in a heartbeat. Giving the owl that had delivered her letter a Drachma as payment, Annabeth slipped out of her cabin to find Percy.

Ginny Weasley was confused. Not that she wasn't interested, but didn't "couples" mean two people who were, well, more than friends? So why was she invited?

With love struck thoughts of Phoenix feathers and lightning scars, Ginny folded up the letter and left her room.

Allison Sheddan was amused. Surely, she would attend, if only to have something to do. In general, she hated this school, she hated being called a witch, and she normally wasn't so hateful. Tossing her Olympian Silver/diamond/lapis lazuli sword on her bed, Allison left the Gryffindor tower and headed to the Room of Requirements.

Luke Romann, son of Hermes, was bored of being at Hogwarts. Hera, curse her, had sent him here as a one way exchange with all of his memories and expected him to enjoy it. Well, a goddess had never been so wrong. Levitate this, make a potion out of that, do such-and-such with your wand; who found that enjoyable?

The only thing that was a little odd was the couples part. He and Allison had become very close friends recently, but surely that was only because they were the only demigods at Hogwarts. Or could it really be more…

Luke mentally slapped himself for letting his thoughts run away like that, and eventually made up his mind to attend.

Sadie Kane was excited. Brooklyn House was crowded this time of year, and what better way to spend Christmas Eve than at a party?

Little did she know…

Dobby had a headache. Dobby had delivered so many letters for the Weasley twins that he was having a hard time reading the addresses. Did that say 'Anubis' or 'Lucius'? Since he had no idea who 'Anubis' was, Dobby shuddered, then made tracks for the Malfoy estate.

Lucius Malfoy was emotionless as he handed his son, Draco, an unopened letter from Hogwarts, then went back to ordering servants around.

Surprisingly, nearly everyone came to the meeting. But also surprisingly, someone who wasn't invited had arrived: Draco Malfoy!

"Should we kick him out?" George asked his twin

"No," Fred answered, "this could be fun!"

"Got the forgetful dust ready?"

"Yep," Fred stepped in front of the semi-circle of demigods, wizards, witches, magicians, annoying people, and little sisters. "Welcome, everyone, to a fun game of truth or dare!"

Whatever positive reaction he was expecting, he didn't receive. In fact, the twins received no immediate reaction at all.

Then Ginny spoke up, asking the most obvious question. "Where're Ron and Hermione?"

Fred snorted. "Ron's boring, so we left him out, and smart people like Hermione shouldn't play games like this."

"I whole heartedly agree" Annabeth said, trying to open the door. Sadly, it was locked.

"Doors locked." George pointed out unhelpfully to a glaring Annabeth. "Anywho, I think someone got the wrong letter, but whatever."

Draco frowned.

"So who wants to go first?" Fred asked cheerfully.

Sadie raised her hand as everyone else either ran for the door, stared at the twins with confused looks on their faces, or in Allison's case, marched over to Percy and started shouting angrily in Ancient Greek. Simply put, it was chaos.

"Περσι Jακσον υου ηαδ βεττερ βε ον θε δουνλου αβουτ θις ορ σο ηελπ με Ι'λλ- ανι ιδεας!" Allison rapidly demanded.

Percy winced and shook his head.

George clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, calm down. Sadie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sadie said enthusiastically.

"Well, since you have been so very cooperative, I dare you to make the rules!"

By now, everyone had calmed down, and was listening intently to what "rules" Sadie Kane would make.

Summoning a notebook and pen from the Duat, the magician scribbled the rules of the game.

_1: you must remain in the RoR_

_2: if you don't do a truth, take off two pieces of clothing_

_3: if you don't do a dare, take off three pieces of clothing_

_4: no skips, passes, stalling, or 'emergency escapes'_

_5: no breaking rules_

_6: no quitting_

_7: if you do an everyone truth/dare, you have to do it too, then you pass to the left. Punishments are stated by the truth/dare-er_

_8: drink truth serum before each truth_

The Weasley twins nodded in agreement. "Good rules." They both said in unison.

"Your turn now." Fred added.  
"Okay," Sadie said, "Everyone truth: tell me how many pieces of clothing you have on, and socks, shoes, jewelry, wizards robes, etc. don't count."

George passed around the flask of serum, and everyone (although several people were not too keen on the game) wrote their number down in Sadie's notebook:

Sadie Kane: 5

Percy Jackson: 3

Annabeth Chase: 5

Draco Malfoy: 4

Fred Weasley: 4

George Weasley: 4

Ginny Weasley: 5

Allison Sheddan: 5

Luke Romann: 3

Harry Potter: 4

George elbowed Fred, who was studying the list mischievously. "You're left of Sadie. Hurry up."

"I know." His twin turned to the son of Poseidon. "Percy Jackson. Hey, your Allison's brother, right?"

Allison cut in. "No, my mom is Amphrite, sorry for the year long misunderstanding."

Fred, confused, shrugged and continued. "Um, Percy, truth or dare?"

Percy, not wanting to look like a coward, grimaced and then said Dare.

The sixth year grinned. "I dare you to jump in the Black Lake."

Allison almost laughed.

Percy, relieved, calmed himself as the room changed to make space for a replica of the Black Lake. Winking at his girlfriend, he walked to the edge and jumped in, purposefully manipulating the water to make the majority of the splash fall on the twins.

As the water stilled, those who were ignorant of the powers of Poseidon and Amphrite began to worry. Had Fred sent Percy to his death?

Then, to their relief, he leapt out of the water, breathing calmly, with not a droplet of water touching him.

Giving the Weasley twin a haughty look, he sat down and asked Ginny Truth or Dare before a plethora of questions could be thrown at him.

Nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt, Ginny replied, "Truth."

Accepting the look from his step-sister that obviously meant 'be gentle or else I'll (fill in the blank using your imagination)', Percy asked, "Who is your favorite brother?"

The youngest Weasley glanced at the twins, who were looking at her earnestly. "Wow, I guess Charlie, because he trains dragons." She laughed quietly as Fred and George pretended to cry.


	3. Chap 3: (and how Allison is a demigod)

_Nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt, Ginny replied, "Truth."_

_Accepting the look from his step-sister that obviously meant 'be gentle or else I'll (fill in the blank using your imagination)', Percy asked, "Who is your favorite brother?"_

_The youngest Weasley glanced at the twins, who were looking at her earnestly. "Wow, I guess Charlie, because he trains dragons." She laughed quietly as Fred and George pretended to cry. "Allison, truth or dare?"_

Allison clicked her tongue several times. "dare."

"I dare you to tell us how you are half-blood if your mom is Amphrite."

"Oh. After Oliver Wood and I found the twins of Melpomene and gave them to Persephone for safe-keeping **(different story)** Poseidon explained that I was indeed not his daughter, but his wife's. Obviously, I was outraged because of the lies told to me. Then he also said that he had asked the other gods to make Amphrite a goddess so that I could still be a demigod. They let him, although Zeus was greatly opposed, but we all know Zeus is an idiot. That's just about all." Allison smiled. "It's complicated."

Percy, Annabeth, and Luke nodded in agreement.

"Anywho," The daughter of Amphrite continued, "Draco truth or dare?"


End file.
